


Online Auctions

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [60]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: November CN 2019!!!!!!
Relationships: Martin Crieff/Theresa of Liechtenstein
Series: Fandot creativity night [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/637178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Online Auctions

Martin had spent a good 20 minutes going around in a castle looking for the room Theresa was in. By this point he was fairly certain her sisters were teasing him sending him in every possible direction except the right one. He wasn't sure they liked him very much. Their teasing was sometimes bordering on bullying and while Theresa mostly seemed to brush it off as nothing, Martin rather thought it was _something._ He didn't even really get why they were teasing him at this point. It wasn't as if he was no longer the poor pilot, who could barely afford food. He had a proper airline job now. And a proper nice little studio apartment that he rented. Still, he supposed that compared to having a small kingdom that was nothing. Compared to being a princess he wasn't all that great. Even if both he and Theresa agreed that they'd both rather be pilots. 

"Theresa!" he called out for the woman. There was no reply. Was this some elaborate game of hide and seek?

"Theresa!"

"I'm upstairs, Martin!"

Finally. Wasn't he upstairs too? "So am I!"

"The third floor!"

Oh.

Martin stepped into a rather luxurious large room that he then realized was Theresa's bedroom and then, realizing, he felt sort of awkward and hovered there on the doorstep.

"Come in," Theresa said, lying on her bed, her eyes glued to her laptop:"I'm almost ready. I just got to win this online auction and I'll be right with you."

"Oh. What are you buying? Clothes? Real-estate?" he had no idea what princesses shopped online for.

"Nope."

"What then?" Martin asked, a bit more curious, trying to peek over her shoulder, but Theresa turned the screen away from him.

"Hey! Is it a secret?"

Theresa smiled:"Maybe. I'll tell you when I win."

"Oh, is it for me?" Martin asked. He hoped it wasn't for him. He still wasn't used to actually having money, but even when he made Theresa expensive gifts by his standards he was never sure if they were enough.

Theresa smiled:"Maybe."

Martin laughed nervously:"I hope you're not buying me a plane."

Theresa looked shocked as she looked up from her laptop screen:"Why not?"

Martin went several shades paler:"Cause - I mean - you're not right? I mean a model is great, but where would we even keep a real plane?"

"Oh, I've already talked to Carolyn and she's pretty sure we will be able to keep it at Fitton until we work something out," Theresa brushed it off.

"You're actually buying me a plane?! Won't you get in trouble!? Princesses shouldn't spend so lavishly, surely..."

"Oh, please, a small airline in Europe went bust. They're practically giving them away."

"You're getting me a passenger plane?!"

"Sure. What's the point of these small ones where only two people can fit it."

Theresa heard a dull thud and looked up from her laptop to see Martin had fainted. 


End file.
